


sj8

by xiaomajia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomajia/pseuds/xiaomajia
Kudos: 6





	sj8

刚一进房间，罗勤耕就被迟瑞推到墙边吻住了，迟瑞用舌尖品尝罗勤耕口腔中残留的雪茄味道，苦涩的皮革味已经被发酵分解，只留下坚果味的余香和唾液的清苦。迟瑞喜欢这种味道，优质的雪茄和优质的唾液发生的奇妙化学反应，一般人很难尝得到。  
等两人的口腔内已基本形成同一种环境，迟瑞放开了他，坐到一旁的软皮质沙发上，拍拍自己的腿。  
“过来，坐下。”  
罗勤耕乖乖走过去，坐到迟瑞腿上，迟瑞顺势搂住了他。  
“我本想放你休息一天，可你总是变着法儿地勾引我，是不是？”迟瑞轻轻吻噬着罗勤耕的耳垂，在他耳边用气声呓语，“在百货大楼买的这身西装吗？”  
“嗯，是。”  
“售货员有没有下流地盯着你西装包裹的屁股？”迟瑞说着，用力捏了一下手中的皮肉，西装裤紧绷着，前后都能看出明显的弧度。  
“没有。”罗勤耕耳垂越来越红。  
“呵，我可不信。”迟瑞轻声调笑着，他觉得这宝贝实在是有趣，做着最风尘的行当，却比个教书先生还要薄面。他喜欢这层伪装，又忍不住想要亲手揭开。“你看，你根本不适合穿西装，你遮不住这儿，我跟你说句话你都要勃起。”  
说着，迟瑞便伸过手轻轻揉起了手下的坚硬，西装面料里加了桑蚕丝，又滑又细，比直接揉搓阴茎更多了几分朦胧的触感，激得罗勤耕抑制不住的变大，可西装裤又是合体的窄瘦，坐下后更是紧绷，渐渐涨起的阴茎在没有弹性的布料中压抑得辛苦。  
罗勤耕忍不住伸手去解拉链，迟瑞却腾出一只手制止了。  
“不许自己来，求我帮你。”  
“求你。”  
“求谁？”  
“求您，先生。”  
“我？我是谁，我为什么要帮你？”  
“唔……”罗勤耕难受得出声，他尚可以抵抗住内心的渴求，但实在抵抗不住完全勃起的性器与紧绷的西装裤之间的较量。“好紧。”  
“嘘，不许说，好紧只能我说。你得说，求你了相公，嗯…夫君也可以，你喜欢哪个？”  
罗勤耕扭过头去，咬着牙不去理会。  
迟瑞忍不住笑起来，“好了好了，不逗你了，你是不是也想我想的厉害？”  
迟瑞一边说着，一边脱罗勤耕的西裤，脱掉以后又接着扯掉亵裤和上半身的西装外套，只留下一件纯白色衬衫和领带。他让罗勤耕面对着自己跨坐在他腿上，一个极方便的姿势，方便吻住罗勤耕的嘴唇吮吸研磨，手下又能舒适地扩张。  
被释放开的罗勤耕犹如被释放了另一个灵魂，前一秒气到咬牙切齿的心境又被铺天盖地的快感掩盖，身体上的刺激和迟瑞一会儿一句淫词艳语的冲击让他招架不住，他想努力维持住心神，又自暴自弃地想到，这不就是他任务中最重要的手段么，教科书中不会写，但他不得不做。些许呻吟声泄露出来，罗勤耕从被羞辱到被享受，也不过是一块遮羞布的距离。迟瑞很满意罗勤耕的反应，他松开自己的腰带，解开顶扣和拉链，稍微向下退了退，露出早就蓬勃的欲望，抬身顶了进去。  
他们互相盯着对方的眼睛，彰显自己的心无旁骛，身下是一下重过一下的交合。  
迟瑞本还想逗他几句，让他做他的姨太太，做最小的小十七，让他学着西方人喊他老公，说一些下流却足够让人兴奋的话，让他搔首弄姿，展出媚态，那一定很有趣。可看着对方如画的眉眼，迟瑞又不知不觉中放弃了这些想法，取而代之的是把人紧紧搂在怀里，用舌尖丈量五官的距离，直到两人都颤抖着达到高潮。  
迟瑞抱着罗勤耕不愿起身，一口一口轻啄着罗勤耕的嘴唇、脸颊和眉眼，感觉自己突然涌现出了很多倾泻不完的怜惜感。  
“你今天真的意气风发，让我眼前一亮，怎么突然想着一改原貌了？我可从没看过你穿西装的样子。”迟瑞随意闲聊着，趁着事后这股慵懒劲儿跟罗勤耕起腻。  
“我来跟迟先生告假。”  
“告假？”听到这词，迟瑞被罗勤耕迷醉的意识瞬间清醒了一大半。“所谓何事？”  
“家妻来信，说这段时间东江气候不稳，又频发疫情，小儿尚且年幼，怕抵抗不住遭到感染，我心里也实在惦念，便想回家照看一二，若是…”  
“若是什么？”迟瑞的声音明显冷淡下来。  
“若是东江环境确实恶劣，也考虑将家眷带到金城。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”迟瑞突然笑起来，“有趣。”他倒是忘了，眼前这个混在风月场爬上他迟瑞床的人，倒是个有家室的。“去接来吧，我帮你安置。”迟瑞嘴唇贴住罗勤耕的耳朵，循循善诱，“我倒是想看看，是什么样的女人，入了小罗老师的眼。”  
迟瑞依旧笑着，罗勤耕却觉得身上起了一小层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“寻常女子罢了，性格倒温婉，只是我平日里看顾得太少，她自己染上毒瘾，受了些搓磨。现在总归是戒了……”  
“够了，我让你说这么多了吗？”迟瑞面上的笑意终于维持不下去，他微皱着眉头，嘴角也不再上挑。“记住你自己的身份。”  
“对不起，先生。”罗勤耕像是知道错了一样，低眉顺眼地低下头。  
迟瑞也不知道怎么就这么快积攒了一整个胸腔的无名业火，灼烧得他眼皮都发烫，忍不住想用恶毒的言语和行动刺痛眼前这个一心多用的人，放佛刺痛他，自己才能舒服，自己不知在哪儿丢失的颜面才能找回。  
“你太太染过毒瘾，可真不是一个好消息。你有毒瘾吗？”迟瑞抬手摩挲着罗勤耕的嘴唇，轻轻用手指描绘他的唇形。  
“我没有，先生。”  
“那是因为你没吸过，你得尝尝，不然怎么能体会得到你太太的乐趣？”迟瑞狠狠捏着罗勤耕的下颌骨向下拉。  
“先生……”罗勤耕一阵吃痛，只能跟着迟瑞的动作俯身，原本坐在迟瑞的腿上，现在变成跪坐在地上的姿势。迟瑞扯着他的头发让他靠近自己，然后把阴茎插到他的嘴里。  
本已半软的肉棒在湿热的包裹下迅速挺立起来，罗勤耕从没做过这事，每当头部抵住喉咙，就难受得忍不住干呕。迟瑞已全然没有了刚才的温柔，他盯着身下的人，言语和动作都没有轻饶的意思。  
“知道吸毒的滋味了吗？是不是很好。你太太有没有这么帮你做过？你们连孩子都有了，玩过不少姿势吧。”迟瑞越说越觉得心里发凉，身下却热得发烫，他不满足于罗勤耕笨拙的舔弄，自己紧紧扯住他的头发，发了狠得朝喉咙里顶弄。他心里熊熊燃烧的妒火，唯有这么折磨着罗勤耕，看他眼尾发红，眼泪不由自主的流出，才能稍微缓解一些，或许也并不能缓解多少，他依旧酸涩，愤怒。  
不止这些情绪，还莫名闪过一丝委屈，他养了十六房姨太太，都没有跟哪个女人亲热过，这个人却还在他怀里千里迢迢惦记着发妻，他真恨不得当着罗勤耕的面宰了那个无足轻重又碍事的女人，罗勤耕要敢有一句求情，就顺道一起宰了他……迟瑞一边想着，一边挺身抽动着，直到射了罗勤耕满口的白浊，又逼他咽下去后，转动的思维才有一丝停歇。  
他看着罗勤耕眼角垂泪、嘴角沾染精液的狼狈样子，并没有感觉好一些。  
“出去吧，明日我派人陪你一起去东江。”  
罗勤耕欲言又止，终究没多说什么，快速穿好衣服离开了迟瑞的房间。  
而出了房间门，在迟瑞看不见的地方，罗勤耕目光坚定，狼狈的脸上终于露出些轻松的笑意。


End file.
